Aussenmission
by T'eyla
Summary: Kulturelle Unterschiede. Kein slash und eigentlich noch nicht mal wirklich Romance *g* KOMPLETT


Aussenmission  
  
von T'eyla  
  
Wenn T'Pol ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte sie den Trip genossen. Doch als Vulkanierin empfand sie nur eine allgemeine Zufriedenheit in Angesicht der Möglichkeit, diesen Flug durch den Nebel unternehmen zu können. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was viele Menschen glaubten, wussten Vulkanier Naturästhetik durchaus zu schätzen - wenn sie auch vielleicht nicht so überschwenglich reagierten wie manche Spezies. Wenn das Shuttle sein Ziel erreichte, würde T'Pol die Möglichkeit haben, ein Phänomen zu studieren, von dem sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur gelesen hatte: eine Miniatursingularität, ein ungewöhnlich kleines schwarzes Loch. Aufgrund ihrer extremen Seltenheit waren solche Phänomene bisher nur mit Raumsonden untersucht worden. Sie würde die erste den Vulkaniern bekannte intelligente Lebensform sein, die eine solche Anomalie tatsächlich sehen und studieren würde. Dieser Fakt konnte ihre Zufriedenheit nur noch steigern.  
  
Sie warf ihrem Begleiter einen Blick zu. Der Captain hatte Commander Tucker abgestellt, um das Shuttle zu fliegen und T'Pol nahe genug an das Phänomen heranzubringen, damit sie die nötigen Messungen durchführen konnte. T'Pol hatte keine Einwände gegen die Wahl des Captains, in der Tat war sie erleichtert, das Archer ihr nicht Ensign Mayweather zugeteilt hatte. Obwohl sie durchaus die Fähigkeiten des Ensign schätzte, war er doch noch sehr jung, und leicht in Staunen zu versetzen. Menschen hatten die Angewohnheit, dem verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen und T'Pol zog es vor, ihre Messungen in Ruhe durchzuführen. Obwohl der Commander im Normalfall auch sehr gesprächig war, verhielt er sich in T'Pols Gegenwart immer recht ruhig. Die Vulkanierin sah das nicht als einen Nachteil an.  
  
Als sie den Chefingenieur jetzt beobachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass Tucker Anzeichen von Nervosität zeigte. T'Pol runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem, Commander?"  
  
Tucker zuckte zusammen und sah auf.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob es ein Problem gibt. Sie wirken...nervös."  
  
Tucker blinzelte und lachte unsicher.  
  
"Ist es so offensichtlich?"  
  
"Was meinen Sie mit offensichtlich? Wenn wir ein Problem haben, wäre es äußerst unlogisch, es mir vorzuenthalten. Haben wir ein Problem?"  
  
T'Pol war verwirrt. Der Commander wusste, dass sie selbst auf lebensbedrohliche Situationen nicht emotional reagieren würde. Trotzdem versuchte er, etwas vor ihr zu verbergen. Als Tucker nicht sofort antwortete, wandte sie sich erneut an ihn:  
  
"Commander, wenn ein Problem vorliegt, ist es Ihre Pflicht, es Ihrem vorgesetzten Offizier mitzuteilen. In diesem Fall bin ich das."  
  
Tucker drehte seinen Pilotensessel um sie anzusehen.  
  
"Ja, Subcommander, ich weiss dass ich Ihnen Probleme mit unserer Mission melden müsste. Unsere Mission ist jedoch nicht gefährdet. Meine...Nervosität...hat persönliche Gründe."  
  
"Oh." T'Pol blinzelte. "Entschuldigung."  
  
"Nichts passiert."  
  
Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Instrumententafel.  
  
T'Pol war peinlich berührt. Sie hatte nicht in Tuckers Privatsphäre eindringen wollen, ihr war einzig allein die Sicherheit der Mission am Herzen gelegen. Sie hoffte, dass sich der Commander nicht beleidigt fühlte, denn trotz einigen - sehr menschlichen - Schwächen schätzte sie ihn als Kollegen und als Bereicherung der Enterprise-Crew. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn er aufgrund dieses Vorfalls es vorziehen würde, den Kontakt mit ihr zu beschränken. Sie zog es in Erwägung, das dem Chefingenieur zu erklären, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Manchmal hatten Menschen die Angewohnheit, unangenehme Situationen zu überspielen, indem sie nicht darüber sprachen. Wenn sie nun die Situation durch Erklärungen in die Länge zog, wäre das Commander Tucker vielleicht unangenehm. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah wieder hinaus in den Nebel.  
  
-###-  
  
Normalerweise genoss es Trip, mit dem Captain befreundet zu sein. Neben der Tatsache dass Jon ein guter und verlässlicher Freund war, brachte es gewisse Vorteile mit sich, wenn man mit dem großen Boss gut auskam. Seiner Karriere hatte es sicher nicht geschadet. Trip bezweifelte, dass man ihn als Chefingenieur für die Enterprise ausgewählt hätte, wenn Jon nicht ausdrücklich nach ihm gefragt hätte.  
  
Ja, es war sicher kein Nachteil, mit dem Captain befreundet zu sein. Wenn man seine Klappe halten konnte. Doch damit hatte Trip schon immer Probleme gehabt. Und so, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass seine Gefühle gegenüber T'Pol nicht einfach nur die freundschaftlicher Sympathie waren, hatte er Jon in seinem Quartier besucht und um Rat gefragt. Großer Fehler. Nicht nur dass der Captain keine große Hilfe in Bezug auf das Problem gewesen war, er hatte auch noch damit angefangen, Trip irgendwelche Aufgaben zu erteilen, bei denen er in der Wissenschaftssektion oder mit T'Pol zusammen arbeiten musste. Dadurch hatte natürlich das ganze Schiff spitzgekriegt, dass er T'Pol...sehr attraktiv fand. Alle außer T'Pol, versteht sich. Und das war der Grund warum er nun mit einer eingeschnappten Vulkanierin in einem Shuttle saß und sich wie der größte Idiot diesseits des Mars vorkam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er T'Pol irgendwie beleidigt, denn seit dem kurzen Wortwechsel vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt. Vorher hatte sie sich wenigstens ab und zu geräuspert, doch seitdem hatte sie nur stocksteif dagesessen und angespannt in den Nebel hinausgestarrt, als erwartete sie einen Angriff der Suliban. Oder der Klingonen. Oder beider zusammen. Trip seufzte.  
  
"Wie lange glauben Sie dass Sie noch brauchen, Subcommander?"  
  
T'Pol sah von ihren Instrumenten auf.  
  
"Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht länger als zusätzliche 3.5 Minuten." antwortete sie.  
  
"Ich kontaktiere das Schiff und sage ihnen, dass wir gleich wieder zurückfliegen."  
  
T'Pol nickte kurz und wandte sich wieder ihren Scannern zu.  
  
-###-  
  
"Hi, Hoshi. Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"  
  
Der Kommunikationsoffizier sah auf und blickte in Tuckers lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
"Sicher. Warten Sie, ich mach Ihnen Platz."  
  
Sie schob ihr Tablett zur Seite und räumte einen Stapel elektronischer Notizblöcke auf einen der leeren Stühle. Trip setzte sich und begann zu essen.  
  
"Viel Arbeit, hm?" meinte er mit einem Blick zu den Notizblöcken.  
  
"Ach, eigentlich nicht. Das ist etwas, was ich für eine Freundin erledige. Nein, die Kommunikationssektion hat zur Zeit eigentlich nicht viel zu tun. Das wird wohl mit der Maschinencrew anders sein, bei den ganzen Ionenstürmen und Nebeln in der Gegend?" fragte sie.  
  
"Naja, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich finde immer noch Zeit, für T'Pol Chauffeur zu spielen." Trip grinste säuerlich.  
  
"Hat es Sie nicht gefreut, mal vom Schiff runterzukommen? Ich finde, Aussenmissionen sind immer eine angenehme Abwechslung zum Schiffsalltag. Sie nicht?"  
  
"Ja, doch, sicher.... Hoshi, Sie waren doch mal eine Zeitlang auf Vulkan, oder?"  
  
Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themawechsel brauchte Hoshi einen Moment um zu antworten:  
  
"Ja, ich habe ein halbes Jahr dort Englisch gelehrt, und mein Vulkanisch verbessert. Warum fragen Sie?"  
  
"Und als Sie dort waren, haben Sie doch sicher auch etwas über den Umgang mit Vulkaniern gelernt, oder?"  
  
"Nun, das lässt sich kaum vermeiden, wenn man ein halbes Jahr dort verbringt. Aber warum fragen Sie?" Hoshi lächelte ein wenig verwirrt und sah Trip zu, als er sein Essen auf dem Teller herumschob.  
  
"Nun...ich hab da ein kleines Problem." Er hob den Kopf und sah Hoshi verlegen grinsend an.  
  
'Aha. Na endlich'. dachte Hoshi. Laut sagte sie:  
  
"Ach, wirklich? Was denn?"  
  
"Kann man einen Vulkanier beleidigen, ohne dass man die leiseste Ahnung hat, was es war, dass ihn beleidigt hat?"  
  
"Äh..." Hoshi war etwas verwirrt. Das war nicht was sie erwartet hatte. "Was genau meinen Sie?"  
  
"Naja, wenn ich mit einem Vulkanier spreche, und dieser nach dem Gespräch den Anschein macht, auf mich beleidigt zu sein, könnte es sein, dass ich etwas gesagt habe, was als Beleidigung aufgefasst wurde?" fragte Trip, der immer nervöser zu werden schien.  
  
"Das kommt ganz darauf an, was gesagt wurde. Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht einfach, was genau sie zu Subcommander T'Pol gesagt haben, dann ist es einfacher." Hoshi strahlte den Chefingenieur an, der mit seiner Gabel auf dem halben Weg zum Mund stehengeblieben war und sie überrascht anstarrte. Nach einem Moment ließ er die Gabel sinken und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Na gut, na gut. Damit Ihre Quartiergenossin heute Abend was zu lachen hat." meinte er und begann, den Wortwechsel zu beschreiben, den T'Pol und er im Shuttle gehabt hatten. Als er fertig war, lächelte Hoshi leicht und sah ihren Vorgesetzten an:  
  
"Nun, ich glaube dass nicht Sie T'Pol, sondern T'Pol Sie beleidigt hat. Oder zumindest aus vulkanischer Sicht."  
  
Trip runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
  
"Wieso sollte sie mich beleidigt haben? Sie hat doch nichts beleidigendes gesagt, sie hat sich nur im Sinne der Mission nach Problemen erkundigt. Das war vielleicht ein bisschen überbesorgt, aber doch nicht beleidigend. Oder?"  
  
"Nun..." Hoshi schob ihren leer gegessenen Teller zur Seite und verschränkte die Finger. "Aus menschlicher Sicht war sie vielleicht etwas kurz angebunden, aber nicht beleidigend. Aus vulkanischer Sicht aber hat sie Sie dadurch beleidigt, dass sie Ihre Privatsphäre verletzt hat."  
  
"Meine Privatsphäre...aber wie denn das?"  
  
"Nun, Vulkanier legen sehr viel Wert auf Zurückhaltung und Höflichkeit. Man mischt sich nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten."  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich schon. Aber sobald ich ihr sagte, dass es nichts mit der Mission zu tun hat, fragte sie auch nichts mehr. Da hat sie sich doch nicht in meine Angelegenheiten eingemischt." Trip schob seinen Teller ebenfalls zur Seite und sah Hoshi stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Nun, Sie sehen das so, und jeder andere Mensch würde es wahrscheinlich auch so sehen. Doch Ihr Hinweis darauf, dass es sich um etwas Persönliches handelt, würde unter Vulkaniern so etwas wie eine Zurechtweisung bedeuten. In etwa: 'Misch dich nicht ein, es geht dich nicht das Geringste an'."  
  
Trip hob die Brauen.  
  
"Also war das, was ich gesagt habe, unfreundlich? Dann hab ja doch ich sie beleidigt."  
  
"Nein, nein." Hoshi lächelte. "Es ist etwas kompliziert, ich weiß, ich habe auch einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich es heraushatte. Wissen Sie, unter Vulkaniern hätte T'Pol noch nicht einmal das Recht gehabt, überhaupt zu fragen."  
  
"Aber...natürlich hat sie das Recht. Sie muss doch wissen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."  
  
Der Chefingenieur sah so verwirrt aus, dass Hoshi lachen musste.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig!" sagte Tucker mit leicht verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich habe wirklich ein Problem hier!"  
  
"Nein, sir, nein, natürlich ist es nicht lustig." Hoshi fasste sich wieder. "Also, wenn T'Pol diese Frage an einen Vulkanier richten würde, könnte es dafür drei Gründe geben:  
  
Erstens, dass sie glaubt, die Nervosität ist auf ein Problem mit der Mission zurückzuführen, das der Andere ihr verschweigt, weil er glaubt, allein damit fertig werden zu können. Indem sie ihm jetzt die Frage stellt, zweifelt sie an seinem Urteilsvermögen, soll heißen, sie beleidigt ihn.  
  
Der zweite Grund könnte sein, dass sie glaubt, ihr Begleiter verschweigt ihr das Problem, weil er sie nicht beunruhigen will. Das scheint nun zunächst eine Beleidigung gegen T'Pol zu sein, da der Begleiter glaubt, sie könnte sich nicht beherrschen. Doch wenn T'Pol glaubt, dass ihr Begleiter das annimmt, beleidigt sie ihn, da er in dem Fall unlogisch denken würde und überheblich wäre, da sogar *wir* wissen, dass T'Pol sich in bedrohlichen Situationen durchaus beherrschen kann. Dieser Fall würde aber bei einer rein vulkanischen Besatzung höchstwahrscheinlich nicht auftreten, weil jeder weiß, dass sich die anderen Crewmitglieder beherrschen können.  
  
Der dritte Grund wäre der, dass T'Pol nicht glaubt, die Nervosität wird durch ein Problem bei der Mission ausgelöst, sondern annimmt, dass sie einen persönlichen Grund hat. In dem Fall würde sie die Frage stellen, um den Anderen dazu zu bringen, ihr den persönlichen Grund mitzuteilen. Sie beleidigt ihn, indem sie lügt und vortäuscht zu denken, bei der Mission gäbe es Probleme, und indem sie in seine Privatsphäre eindringt.  
  
T'Pol hat Ihnen die Frage aus dem zweiten Grund gestellt, weil sie dachte, Sie verschweigen ihr etwas, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Das ist in diesem Fall nicht als Beleidigung aufzufassen, da Sie ein Mensch sind und Menschen in bedrohlichen Situationen oft so reagieren, egal wie beherrscht ihr Begleiter ist. Doch als Sie ihr sagten, Ihre Nervosität hätte persönliche Gründe, nahm sie an, dass Sie glaubten, sie hätte Sie aus dem dritten Grund gefragt - also um etwas zu erfahren, was sie nach vulkanischer Sitte absolut nichts angeht."  
  
Trip, dessen Augen während Hoshis Vortrag immer größer geworden waren, öffnete den Mund, brachte aber nicht heraus. Er blinzelte ein paarmal, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte.  
  
"Wie viele Blutfehden haben Sie auf Vulkan ausgelöst bis Sie das heraushatten?"  
  
Hoshi lachte.  
  
"Ach wissen Sie, Vulkanier sind in der Beziehung eigentlich recht geduldig mit Menschen. Ich bin die ersten eineinhalb Monate als ich dort war wahrscheinlich ständig in Fettnäpfchen getreten, habe aber höchstens die Hälfte davon überhaupt bemerkt. Normalerweise übergehen Vulkanier diese kleinen Unhöflichkeiten menschlicherseits einfach."  
  
"Gut zu wissen." meinte Trip. "Jetzt hat mich T'Pol beleidigt, und ich hab's glatt nicht mitgekriegt."  
  
Hoshi lächelte, dann hob sie die Brauen und sah Tucker aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
  
"Nun, Commander, jetzt will ich Sie aber auch etwas fragen."  
  
"Sicher, fragen Sie." Trip machte eine einladende Handbewegung.  
  
"Was war denn nun der Grund für ihre Nervosität?"  
  
"Bitte? Oh...ähem..." Trip blickte auf das in die Wand eingelassene Chronometer und erhob sich schnell. "Oh mein Gott, schon so spät. Ich muss in den Maschinenraum. Ein anderes mal vielleicht, Ensign." Er ließ ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen und verschwand schnellstens aus der Offiziersmesse.  
  
-###-  
  
T'Pol war gerade dabei, die letzten auf der Aussenmission gesammelten Messungen auszuwerten, als sie hörte, wie die restliche Brückencrew begann, aufzustehen und die Stationen ihren Ablösungen zu übergeben. Sie blickte zum Chronometer. Schichtende. Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich nach dem Captain um. Dieser hatte gerade einen Logbucheintrag fertiggestellt und war im Begriff, die Brücke via Turbolift zu verlassen. Sie zögerte kurz - sie war nicht sicher, ob ihr Vorhaben das Richtige war - doch dann erhob sie sich ebenfalls und folgte Archer in den Lift. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr.  
  
"Subcommander." begrüßte sie der Captain. "Wollen Sie mir beim Mittagessen Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
"Danke, sir, aber Vulkanier essen nicht zu Mittag." antwortete T'Pol.  
  
"Oh. Dann nicht. Sind Sie auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Quartier?"  
  
"In der Tat, Captain. Allerdings hätte ich eine Frage an Sie, wenn Sie nicht in Eile sind."  
  
"Sicher." Der Captain hob eine Braue. "Was haben Sie denn für ein Problem?"  
  
"Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Commander Tucker seit der gestrigen Mission den Kontakt mit mir meidet. Es ist möglich dass mir der Grund dafür bekannt ist..."  
  
Archer lachte leise. T'Pol warf ihm einen leicht irritierten Blick zu, fuhr jedoch ohne Unterbrechung fort:  
  
"...jedoch bin ich nicht sicher, ob in diesem Falle unter Menschen die selben Etikette gelten wie unter Vulkaniern."  
  
"Nun...welchen Fall meinen Sie genau, Subcommander?"  
  
'Ich wusste es, früher oder später bin ich derjenige, der es ihr erklären muss', dachte der Captain, jedoch nicht ohne einen gewissen Grad an Belustigung.  
  
"Auf dem Flug zu der Singularität hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Commander Tucker Nervosität zeigte. Ich nahm an, dass es mit einem Problem mit der Mission zusammenhing; als ich ihn jedoch danach fragte, gab er mir keine Auskunft. So wies ich ihn darauf hin, dass jegliche Probleme sofort den vorgesetzten Offizieren gemeldet werden müssen, woraufhin er mir mitteilte, dass seine Nervosität persönliche Gründe habe. Unter Vulkaniern hätte er mich mit dieser Bemerkung darauf hingewiesen, dass ich durch meine Frage seine Privatsphäre verletzt habe. Ist das bei Menschen auch der Fall?"  
  
Der Captain sah T'Pol nachdenklich an.  
  
"Naja...nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie sind vielleicht mit der Frage auf ein Gebiet gestoßen, dass zu Trips Privatangelegenheiten gehört - soweit ich das verstanden habe, wäre das der Grund, warum ein Vulkanier die Frage als Beleidigung auffassen würde, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist korrekt."  
  
"Also, Menschen sehen das mit der Privatsphäre normalerweise nicht so eng. Als Sie die Frage stellten, konnten Sie ja nicht wissen, dass seine Unruhe nichts mit der Mission zu tun hat. Wenn Sie nach seiner Bemerkung noch weitergefragt hätten, hätte es ihn vielleicht beleidigt, oder eher, wäre es ihm unangenehm gewesen. Doch in dem Fall hat er eigentlich keinen Grund, sich beleidigt zu fühlen."  
  
In dem Moment hielt der Turbolift mit einem Ruck und die Türen öffneten sich. Archer schlug den Weg zur Offiziersmesse ein. T'Pol folgte ihm. Nach einer kurzen Pause richtete sie sich erneut an den Captain:  
  
"Wie hätte ein Mensch in dieser Situation reagiert?"  
  
Der Captain überlegte kurz.  
  
"Nun, das kommt darauf an. Wenn es jemand gewesen wäre, der Trip nur flüchtig kennt, hätte derjenige wahrscheinlich nichts weiter gefragt. Wenn es jedoch ein Freund oder guter Bekannter gewesen wäre, hätte der vielleicht versucht, herauszubekommen, was Trip beunruhigt."  
  
T'Pol hob eine Braue.  
  
"Wie das, Captain?"  
  
"Naja, durch Fragen, zum Beispiel 'Bist du okay', oder 'Ist alles in Ordnung', oder etwas in der Art."  
  
"Obwohl Commander Tucker nicht um ein persönliches Gespräch gebeten hatte? Wäre das nicht sehr unhöflich?" fragte T'Pol überrascht.  
  
"Unter Menschen ist es nicht üblich, um ein persönliches Gespräch zu bitten. Es ist Aufgabe der Freunde, herauszubekommen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, und eventuell den Betreffenden darauf anzusprechen."  
  
"Verkompliziert das nicht die Angelegenheit?"  
  
Der Captain lachte.  
  
"Außenstehenden muss es sicher so vorkommen. Aber Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie kompliziert diese ganze Privatsphärensache der Vulkanier auf Menschen wirkt."  
  
Die beiden waren an der Tür der Offiziersmesse angekommen.  
  
"Wollen Sie wirklich nichts zu Mittag essen? Der Koch hat sicher auch etwas Vegetarisches zubereitet."  
  
"Nein Captain, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mittags etwas zu mir zu nehmen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mir diese Angelegenheit zu erklären."  
  
"Jederzeit." antwortete der Captain lächelnd und verschwand in der Offiziersmesse.  
  
-###-  
  
T'Pol macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier, um wie gewohnt etwas zu meditieren bevor sie sich an die Arbeit, die ausserhalb ihres Brückendienstes zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte, machte. Sie dachte über die Dinge nach, die Captain Archer gesagt hatte. Sie fand es schwer zu glauben, dass es unter Menschen eine freundschaftliche Pflicht war, einen Freund mit persönlichen Fragen zu bedrängen, ohne dass dieser ausdrücklich um ein persönliches Gespräch gebeten hatte. Nach einem sechs Monate langen Aufenthalt auf der Enterprise hatte sie geglaubt, zumindest die grundlegenden Züge der menschlichen Umgangsregeln verstanden zu haben. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie immer noch sehr weniger über Menschen wusste. Bevor sie auf das Schiff gekommen war, hatte sie angenommen, das die Menschheit immer noch eine primitive Spezies war, die durchaus noch nicht bereit war, in Kontakt mit anderen Völkern zu treten und nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall den Warpantrieb entwickelt hatte. Doch während der ersten Mission des Schiffes - als die Menschen sich entschlossen, Klan persönlich nach Hause zu bringen - hatte sie Zweifel an ihrer negativen Grundeinstellung bekommen. Obwohl sie immer noch überzeugt war, dass die Menschen zu impulsiv handelten und ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle bringen mussten, begann sie, die terranische Komplexität zu entdecken. Die Fähigkeit, Disziplin zu zeigen, wenn es sich als nötig erwies; der Drang, jegliches Leben zu erhalten; und die große Hilfsbereitschaft. So hatte sie sich als Captain Archer verwundet wurde, dazu entschlossen, den Menschen diese eine Chance zu lassen. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass die Mission nicht oder nur mit großen Verlusten zu erfüllen sei, doch wollte sie nicht, dass sie durch vulkanischen Einfluss scheiterte. Wenn die Menschen auf der Erde sahen, dass ihre eigenen Leute noch nicht fähig waren, sich im Weltall zu behaupten, wären sie vielleicht nicht mehr so feindselig den Vulkaniern gegenüber und würden sich helfen lassen. Sie könnten sich zu der interessanten und komplexen Spezies entwickeln, die sie sicher einmal werden würden, ohne vorher von Feinden ausgelöscht zu werden, die sie sich durch ihre Ungeduld, ins All vorzudringen, gemacht hatten.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch war die Mission ein Erfolg gewesen, und als Captain Archer vorschlug, sie solle sich als Wissenschaftsoffizier einstellen lassen, war sie gewillt, den Posten anzunehmen - etwas, das sie sich vor diesem Einsatz auf der Enterprise nicht hätte vorstellen können.  
  
So war sie nun seit sechs Monaten auf dem Schiff, und in dieser Zeit war ihr Respekt für die Menschen nur noch gestiegen. Beim Abendessen, das sie regelmäßig im Privatraum des Captain einnahm, hatte sie sich oft mit Archer, Tucker oder Reed unterhalten und diese Gespräche durchaus genossen. Die Menschen hatten zwar eine sehr unvulkanische Umgangsart, doch waren sie selten verärgert, wenn man versehentlich eines ihrer Etiketten brach. Wie auf der gestrigen Mission, zum Beispiel. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte sie anscheinend Commander Tucker doch in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt, denn er mied ganz offensichtlich den Kontakt mit ihr. Sie entschloss sich, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, sobald sich Gelegenheit bot.  
  
-###-  
  
Trip war sehr gereizt. Beim Essen hatte er zu lange mit Hoshi geratscht und sich dann beeilen müssen, um sich noch für den Dienst umziehen zu können und trotzdem rechtzeitig zu kommen. Doch das war jetzt sowieso hoffnungslos, denn als er sein Quartier verlassen wollte, hatte der Schließungsmechanismus den Geist aufgegeben, so dass nun die Tür zu seinem Quartier sperrangelweit offenstand. Und jetzt hockte er seit fünf Minuten vor dem offenen Türpaneel und konnte den Fehler nicht finden. Es half auch nicht, dass ihm das, was Hoshi gesagt hatte, die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeisterte. T'Pol sollte ihn beleidigt haben. Nach irgendeiner vulkanischen Umgangsregel hatte sie es wohl, aber man sollte annehmen, sie wüsste inzwischen, dass bei Menschen andere Regeln galten. Aber vielleicht war er jetzt auch ungerecht. Immerhin hatte er schon sein ganzes Leben hin und wieder mit Vulkaniern zusammengearbeitet - wenn man bei der Raumfahrttechnik arbeitete, war das nicht zu vermeiden - und er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie kompliziert die Sache mit der vulkanischen Privatsphäre war.  
  
Er seufzte und zog an einem Kabel, um zu testen, ob es fest saß. Das tat es, jedoch hatte er nicht bedacht, dass es unter dem Paneel verlief, das er vor sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Das geriet durch die Bewegung ins Kippen, und bevor er es auffangen konnte, krachte es auf seine Zehen. Trip jaulte auf und stolperte rückwärts, so dass die Platte von seinen Stiefeln rutschte.  
  
'Sehr geschickt', dachte er. 'Das war das, was noch gefehlt hat.'  
  
"Haben Sie sich verletzt, Commander?"  
  
Er sah auf und genau in T'Pols Gesicht. Die Vulkanierin war anscheinend gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier gewesen und hatte seinen Schrei gehört.  
  
"Nein, nein, mir ist nur dieses Paneel auf die Zehen gefallen." Er lächelte verkniffen. T'Pol nickte nur und besah sich die offene Schaltfläche.  
  
"Worin besteht ihre aktuelle Beschäftigung, Commander?" fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ach, ich versuche nur, die Tür dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu schließen. Sie ist offengeblieben, nachdem ich mein Quartier verlassen habe."  
  
T'Pol hob eine Braue und trat auf den Türrahmen zu. Sie examinierte die beiden Türhälften, die sich immer   
  
etwa um ein Drittel geschlossen hatten und dann steckengeblieben waren. Sie senkte ihren Blick und besah sich  
  
die Türschwelle. Auf einmal bückte sie sich und klaubte ein kleines Objekt aus der Gleitschiene. Dann trat sie   
  
zurück. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Zischen.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich das Problem gefunden." meinte sie, als sie das Objekt in Tuckers Handfläche  
  
fallen ließ.  
  
"Ähem...ja." antwortete Trip mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Vielen Dank."  
  
"Gern geschehen." sagte T'Pol, und Trip wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Einen Moment, Commander."  
  
"Ja?" Trip drehte sich zögernd um. Das Einzige, was er jetzt wollte, war, in den Maschinenraum zu fliehen  
  
und möglichst allen Menschen - und Vulkaniern - aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
"Ich möchte mich für mein gestriges Verhalten während der Aussenmission entschuldigen. Ich hatte nicht die   
  
Absicht, in Ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen oder Sie in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu beleidigen. Mein einziges   
  
Anliegen war die Sicherheit der Mission."  
  
Trip blizelte überrascht.  
  
"Äh...sicher, ich meine, Sie haben mich nicht beleidigt." antwortete er und spürte, wie er rot wurde. "Ich habe   
  
meine Bemerkung, dass meine...Unruhe...persönliche Gründe hat, nicht abweisend gemeint. Ich...ich wollte  
  
Ihnen nur versichern, dass mit der Mission alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
"Ah. Ich verstehe." Die Vulkanierin machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, dann sagte sie: "Ich hatte kürzlich ein   
  
Gespräch mit dem Captain, in dem er mir erklärte, dass es unter Menschen die Aufgabe von Freunden und   
  
Bekannten ist, nachzufragen, wenn sie Unruhe oder Nervosität bei einer Person beobachten. Trifft dieser Fall   
  
nun hier zu oder..." Sie sah Tucker fragend an. Dieser räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
"Nun...im Prinzip wahrscheinlich schon...nur in diesem Fall würden Sie durch Ihre Fragen  
  
höchstwahrscheinlich nichts aus mir herausbekommen."  
  
"Ah. Ich verstehe." wiederholte sie. Sie warf Tucker einen letzten skeptischen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich   
  
zum Gehen. Trip sah ihr nach, als sie in ihrem Quartier verschwand. Dann blickte er auf das kleine Objekt, das   
  
er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Datenträger.  
  
'Gut dass sie mich nicht gefragt hat, was da drauf ist,' dachte er. 'Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dann hätte  
  
sagen sollen.'  
  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen ließ er den kleinen Chip in die Tasche gleiten und wandte sich zum Gehen. 


End file.
